With an alternator (AC generator) installed in an automobile or motorcycle, etc., an alternating current generated in a coil is rectified by a diode and taken out as a direct current. A Zener diode, Schottky barrier diode, etc., are known as examples of the rectifying element used (for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-234614)).